


Muscle Man

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Two cops are discussing something they overheard and now they wonder what it meant?





	Muscle Man

Title: Muscle Man  
Author: PattRose  
Category: Slash  
Word Count: 

Two men in traffic were discussing Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg. They didn’t know that Blair was off to the side waiting for the elevator. 

Fred Walters said, “I overheard Ellison calling Sandburg, Muscle Man the other day. I don’t get it. He’s a runt.”

Mike Meyers laughed and answered, “Maybe he’s more muscular than we’re aware of.”

“Oh gross, is that a sexual joke, Mike?”

“There’s got to be a reason he calls him that, don’t you think? Maybe he’s got a really big dick.”

Walters was getting more grossed out by the moment. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I don’t care if Ellison calls him that or not.”

“Then why did you bring it up, Walters?” Mike asked, smiling. 

“I’m an idiot. I think he did it to make us crazy.”

“Well, looks like your there already, Walters, so it wasn’t a long drive for you.”

Both men walked off to do their jobs and Blair walked off smiling. _I wonder what they were talking about?_

When Blair got upstairs, he sat close to Jim and whispered, “Why would you say I was a Muscle Man?”

Jim smiled and whispered back, “You have the biggest muscle I know of.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Blair said out loud making everyone look their way. 

Jim continued to smile and answered, “Your brain, Chief. Your brain.”

“Oh, thanks.”

Blair suddenly realized that people were going to be wondering why Jim called him that. And that was okay. Jim always said that he used his brain more than anyone else he knew. That brain of his was a good strong muscle. But boy was this going to be fun. 

The end


End file.
